Seth
Seth (セス Sesu) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing as the main antagonist of Street Fighter IV. He is the CEO of Shadaloo's weapon division, S.I.N., and one of many genetically engineered replacement bodies for M. Bison. Appearance Bearing silver skin and an extremely muscular physique, Seth is a synthetic human that lacks clothing or hair; whether he is an android or cyborg, or both, is unclear. In his abdomen, enclosed inside a pattern consisting of the Eight Trigrams of Taoist cosmology known as the Taijitu, is an exposed area, which contains a rotating sphere known as the Tanden Engine, which appears to be his source of his power. His eye and skin color changes to yellow and black respectively, when the Tanden Engine is activated. At the height of 6'6" (198 cm) and weight of 187lbs (85 kg), Seth is abnormally light for someone of his size and musculature, implying whatever material he was constructed from is considerably lighter than human tissue. Seth's appearance is similar to countless other characters with featureless humanoid designs, such as Doctor Manhattan (Watchmen), Silver Surfer (Fantastic Four), Geegus (World Heroes), Tyrant T-103 (Resident Evil 2) and Dural (Virtua Fighter). Perhaps coincidentally, he uses both Dural and Tyrants as minions in his appearances in Project X Zone. Personality Seth is just as intelligent as M. Bison himself, with ruthlessness and evil to match. Unlike M. Bison, Seth is generally very calm and concise, though he displays a fair bit of arrogance, often through his annoying-by-design tendency to laugh and gloat when using his more powerful moves. Seth also demonstrates a deep knowledge of the philosophy of human nature and the pursuits of purpose and self-awareness. This unusual trait, coupled with his endless thirst for power, implies that Seth intends to become his own entity entirely and not be bound to M. Bison as his replacement shell. Notably, while Seth appears to be the only "sentient" enhanced being, his Arcade Mode win quote against another Seth implies that at least one other clone may have developed self-awareness. However, his desire for power and his philosophical pursuits are a one-sided and neutral affair; he displays very little (if any) morality or respect for life, and values people only for their usefulness to him. Due in part to his ego, Seth will keep his S.I.N. subordinates in the dark in case they plan to betray him - insubordination is something he refuses to tolerate. Seth is of the belief that any power is good power, as indicated during his fight with Ryu in Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind. In addition, despite his philosophical leanings, Seth displays some form of disbelief in the mystic arts; his Arcade Mode win quote against Dhalsim states that if the latter's techniques were truly mystic, he could not possibly imitate them. The Miracle Elite Adventures A Christmas Bizarro Khyber and Seth are tasked with standing guard in Tuxedo's home until the other heroes return. When they do, He and Khyber rushes off to tell Bizarro League. So, that night, the gang invade Bizarro Leagues camp via a secret passage and try to make off with the keys while Phantom Blot and Bizarro league are in a drunken slumber, ending up as a dangerous chase and game of "keep away" between each other. In the end of the chase, the heroes escape, Sam in possession of the keys. Was chased away and then joins with Zira's True Master in the Inferno Empire. A Christmas Bizarro in July TBA Gallery Seth.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Street Fighter universe Category:The Bizarro League Category:Allies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Non Humans Category:Charactes voiced and/or played by Michael McConnohie Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg